


Car-nage

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think they'd meet over something so dumb. Don't park in the boondocks but if you must don't park RIGHT NEXT TO THE ONLY OTHER CAR IN THE BOONDOCKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car-nage

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile back on my tumblr when I didn't have an AO3, so here this is. The original title was dumb so I made a pun as a title. I'm so funny.

It was the end of the world.

To be honest, it was really just the end of Robin’s world.

It wasn’t like he had been in any kind of rush. He had just parked funny, but he had been out in the boondocks of the mall parking lot. No one ever parked there unless it was Black Friday or Christmas time.

Well, someone, besides Robin, had decided to park there. 

The car was a beauty. A dark blue 2015 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster. Expensive as hell, way out of the poor college student’s budget. The historian’s Mitsubishi 2003 lancer paled in comparison. 

Now the problem wasn’t the car itself. It was what happened to the car. Robin had pulled out but made an amateur mistake. He turned the wheel the wrong way and the next thing that happened would be the subject of his nightmares for months to come. 

The two cars had scrapped together. The sound was hellish, like a demon screeching heavy metal or maybe Satan taking a shit in a prison toilet. Who knew?

Robin had been so panicked he stopped reversing and went forward instead, causing the scratching noise to echo in his ears once more. Oh, Naga. Sweet fucking Naga.

The white haired man was much more careful when he opened his car door to inspect the damage done. Just the sight of it made him want to burst into tears and melt into the pavement. 

There was a scratch about as long as his leg on the side of the Lamborghini, paint having been scrapped from the car’s metal body. Something like that on a car like that would cost Robin thousands, thousands he didn’t even have in the first place. Not to mention the owner of the car. Oh gods, it was probably a stuck up rich person. He didn’t even have money to take, suing him would be a waste of time, but the rich person wouldn’t know that.

Now most people would have ran for the hills and pretended like it never happened but Robin was an honest man and running from his problems wasn’t the answer (even if he was really tempted to). So he got into his car and sat there, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

About an hour passed before someone approached the Lamborghini, a bag of candy under one arm and a ring of keys in hand. The blue haired man clicked a button and the Lamborghini beeped sadly, having been gravely wounded an hour before.

The man didn’t notice the scratch right away since it was on the passenger side but before he got into the car he heard a noise akin to muffled sobbing. Blue eyes peered over the top of the car as he looked to see where the sobbing was coming from. Without too much caution, the man set the bag of candy down, circling around his car to see if Robin was alright.

“Hey, sir. Are you alright?”

Robin was not alright. He was a gods damned mess; nose red, eyes puffy, and his hair was a disaster from when he ran his fingers through it- he did that whenever he was stressed. It was only a matter of time before the owner of the other vehicle noticed the scratch. School was stressful enough and now he had to deal with this? All he could manage was a pathetic ‘Hic’, a shaking finger raised to point at the scratch on the expensive piece of machinery that was the Lamborghini. 

The man turned, half expecting someone with a gun. To his relief, it was just the scratch. The dark haired man tilted his head to the side in thought before making the connection. 

“You did that?” 

Robin nodded, sniffling hard as he prepared himself for an explosion-

that never came. Instead of yelling or getting mad, the man laughed. He was still laughing as he opened up his passenger door to get a travel pack of tissues from his glove department. With a kind smile, he handed the pack over to the confused mess that was Robin.

A minute or two passed and Robin basically used all the of the tissue pack before attempting communication via words. “So… you’re not mad?”

“No, of course not. Who would get mad over something like that?” The man chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I have insurance, your car on the other hand….” 

Oh. Right. Robin had completely forgotten about the well being of his own vehicle in the midst of his despair. His car had a battle scar of its own, not that Robin minded.

“Oh no…” He started meekly “I’ll pay for the damage on yours, mine doesn’t need to be fixed-”

“Nonsense….” The man looked at Robin expectantly. It took Robin but a few seconds to get what he was asking for. 

“Robin.”

“Robin. It was half my fault for parking over the line.” The Lamborghini was barely over the white line, Robin was clearly at fault.

“No no, I can’t- you can’t. It was my fault. Let me pay for it.” The past Robin would have been thanking Naga for this luck but at that moment, the history major’s stubbornness refused to let the man pay for the damages Robin caused. The owner of the Lamborghini smiled slightly, crossing his arms as he leaned up against his car.

“Tell you what, Robin. Since you’re so hooked up on paying for something, you can treat me to coffee and I’ll call it even. We can talk about payment method for the damages on your car while we’re at it.” 

Robin opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment. He had really just been about to argue for paying more instead of less. “I…. suppose. If that suits you best.”

The other man smiled widely and offered Robin a hand. “Let’s go now then. I have time.” Robin hadn’t expected the proposition or the hand, but he took both, allowing the blue-eyed man to help him out of his shoddy car so that they could walk back into the mall to go get coffee. 

Both of them locked their cars and started on their five-minute long journey to mall. Halfway through Robin realized something. “I never got your name.”

The man paused, thinking back to the whole car thing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, you’re right.” He laughed somewhat awkwardly. How could he have forgotten to introduce himself? “My name’s Chrom. It’s nice to meet you.”

Chrom stopped in the middle of the nearly empty lot and smiled again as he offered a hand to Robin, who was staring off to the side in order to hide his blush. He had been alone with the man- Chrom- for nearly five minutes, but he was already drawn to him. 

Maybe it was the smile or the laugh, it could have been the general niceness as well; Chrom was just so different than the image Robin had conjured up for him. A small smile formed on Robin’s lips before he turned his head to face his new friend, hand clasping Chrom’s outstretched one.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Chrom.”

**Author's Note:**

> This can definitely be taken further, but I don't know if I want to. Should I?


End file.
